Amor Rosa
by Exelion
Summary: Sawdust es un contratista que viaja a la ciudad de Appleloosa para cumplir un mandado, pero al llegar sus planes cambian cuando su corazon quiere unirlo a cierta poni rosa muy alocada. Ahora nuestro protagonista debera afrontar el reto mas grande y peligroso de toda Equestria, enamorar a una poni que busca amistad por encima de cualquier otra cosa.
1. A primera vista

**Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fanfic.**

**Hoy les traigo una nueva historia en la que he estado trabajando, como saben esta es una historia intermedia entre la trilogia que estoy haciendo y solo para aclarar, no tienen relacion con la Leyenda de Brave Rick, es algo totalmente diferente con lo cual quiero apuntar a otro lado.**

**El objetivo que me he planteado con este fanfic es hacer una historia de shipping entre Pinkie Pie y un OC en el cual la poni rosa conserve la mayor parte de su personalidad sin hacerla actuar OOC (Out Of Character, fuera de personaje), porque la verdad, y es mi punto de vista, siento que esta poni derrocha amistad pero cuando se trata de amor es 10 ceros a la izquierda. Por otro lado he visto fanfics de Pinkie Pie donde actua tranquila risueña y demas, osea muy anti ella.**

**Con respecto a lo que verán aqui, es un capitulo introductorio mas que otra cosa, para presentar a mi nuevo OC protagonista (No mi ponysona) de esta historia.**

**Y sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean tranquilos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos.  
Los parrafos separados entre XXX representan cambios de escenarios**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

«Maldito tren sin aire acondicionado».

Ese fue el pensamiento de poni llamado Sawdust que renegaba por el calor del desierto por donde transitaba. Para su mala suerte, estar encerrado en un vagón sin poder abrir las ventanas no hacías más que acrecentar su descontento.

Con el objetivo de distraerse, siguió con la lectura de su periódico. El ruido del tren circulando era moneda corriente para él, como la música repetida que pasaban en los viajes, pareciera que los maquinistas y los encargados se ponen de acuerdo para pasar el mismo disco de música en cada tren. Le daba igual, uno forzosamente se acostumbra a ello.

Sus ojos verdes claros se concentraban en el artículo principal de aquel periódico. El amor, un tema que evitaba tocar a toda costa, pero le llamaba la atención las palabras bonitas y superficiales que adornaban esa página.

«Puras patrañas y cursilerías carentes de significados».

Mas pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras sus cascos arrugaban inconscientemente el periódico, dejándolo arrugado.

Por el bien del periódico, y para evitar tener que pagar uno nuevo, lo dobló y acomodó disimuladamente al otro lado del asiento.

Sin más remedio miró por la ventana ese paisaje desértico lleno de formaciones rocosas, suelo muerto y erosionado y uno que otro cactus de formas extrañas para él. Con su cabeza apoyada sobre su casco derecho observó las plantas rodadoras que ocasionalmente pasaban veloces. Un bostezo cargado marcaba la palabra "aburrido" en su frente.

**XXX**

El tren se detuvo y para su sorpresa fue el único poni en descender en ese pueblo. Con sus alforjas cargadas de papeles vio al tren alejarse y perderse en el horizonte. Se sentó en uno de las bancas de madera a esperar a quien debía darle la bienvenida.

Su motivo para estar sentado casi en medio de la nada era su trabajo. Sawdust era dueño de una empresa de construcción que realizaba medianos y pequeños trabajos, al menos por ahora, y un día recibió una llamada de un alguacil de un pueblo llamado "Appleloosa" para pactar los acuerdos para la construcción de unos cuantos negocios o viviendas residenciales. Hoy era el día acordado y la hora, según el reloj de la estación, daba a entender que faltaba hora y media.

El poni de pelaje color colorado de melena y cola marrones algo despeinados esperó impaciente a quien se supone, debía recogerlo hace tiempo. Su nombre era Braeburn, o eso creía.

Molesto, decidió levantarse y buscar a alguien que le diera indicaciones de la oficina del sheriff. En un pueblo tan pequeño no sería problema encontrar a alguien o eso pensaba nuestro protagonista.

La única cosa que vio era una planta rodadora, más que un pueblo vaquero era un pueblo fantasma sacado de una película de terror.

—¿Dónde están todos los ponis? —preguntó Sawdust.

En la cercanía pudo divisar a un tumulto de ponis cerca de un escenario de madera que esperaban un espectáculo. Viendo una oportunidad, se acercó para preguntar por la oficina del sheriff al primer poni que se cruzara, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando, lo que parecía ser un dragón o una lagartija súper desarrollada, hizo una señal a una poni rosa que asomaba su cabeza por el telón mientras tocaba unos notas en un piano.

Muy pesadamente decidió esperar a que terminara, sea lo que sea que estuviera a punto de empezar.

El telón se abrió, dejando ver una almeja en el medio que también se abrió, revelando a una poni rosa de melena de un tono más oscuro, despeinada o esponjada y con vestido típico de las bailarinas de lugar de color violeta en varios tonos, con medias de encaje negro y una blusa negra. Todo acompañado de brillo de decoración para darle un mejor efecto.

Pero para el poni terrestre era brillo creado por su mente. Era hermosa, en todos los aspectos posibles, físicos y espirituales. Su pecho era presa de un extraño calor que lo reconfortaba de sobremanera. Deslumbrante en todo los sentidos.

Y lo que selló el corazón de Sawdust fue un milisegundo, en el cual la poni rosa puso una mirada de lo más coqueta. En ese instante, eran ellos dos solamente, no había ningún otro poni a su alrededor que rompiera ese mágico momento donde sus miradas se entrelazaron.

El resto de la pieza musical se la pasó mirándola sin perder contacto visual con ella, siguiendo cada paso, brinco, corrida y especialmente su voz, su bella voz de cantante.

Al finalizar la canción, sólo se escuchó un aplauso que provenía del dragón que tocaba el piano, ya que Sawdust todavía seguía embobado con la poni rosa que cautivó su corazón hasta que una conversación lo volvió a la realidad.

—Parece que el jefe Silver Star y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo —dijo el jefe búfalo.  
—Así es.  
—Esa fue la peor actuación que hemos visto.

La cara de Pinkie reflejaba tristeza por el mal comentario de su canción, lo que hizo hervir la sangre de Sawdust por la ofensa a tan bella poni y performance.

El resto de la discusión hablaba de un enfrentamiento entre búfalos y ponis que se llevaría a cabo mañana al mediodía. Pero claro, el poni estaba demasiado ocupado odiando a ese búfalo como para escuchar.

Momentos después, estaba caminando de vuelta a la estación para esperar a ese poni que le había mencionado ahora que la conmoción cesó. Pero su mente era un desorden total.

—¡No, no, no! Esto no puede estar sucediéndome otra vez. Seguro sólo fue algo físico. ¡Si, eso debió ser! Seguro me cautivaron ese par de ojos celestes y esa melena rosa que emanaba un suave aroma a algodón de azúcar —dijo risueño Sawdust—. ¡No, no, no! Debo quitarme estos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Y así empezó a agitar su cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos, tan concentrado estaba que no vio al poni naranja con sombrero vaquero parado frente a él, provocando una colisión entre sí.

—Perdóname compañero, déjame ayudarte —dijo Braeburn ayudando a Sawdust—. ¿Qué hacías agitando la cabeza de esa manera? ¿Acaso tenías un bicho del desierto? Pues, esas cosas son muy molestas en este lugar.  
—No es eso, es que estaba… si eso, un bicho del desierto —mintió Sawdust.  
—Como sea, nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—Me llamó Sawdust —dijo volviendo a recuperar la compostura y su seriedad característica.  
—Pues bienvenido a… espera… ¿Dijiste Sawdust?  
—Sí.  
—Entonces tu eres al quien el sheriff había citado para la construcción de las casas aquí en Appleloosa. Lo lamento, pero ahora el sheriff está demasiado ocupado con un asunto muy delicado y no podrá atenderte ahora. Pero insistió a que te hospedaras y seguramente mañana podrá atenderte.

«¿Que este vaquero no se calla nunca? »pensó Sawdust.

—No hay problema. Tengo previsto estos casos de emergencia y puedo quedarme más tiempo si es necesario.  
—Okey, entonces te llevare a tu cuarto y disculpa las molestias por este conflicto entre ponis y búfalos.  
—No es necesaria las disculpas, es más, déjenme ayudarles en todo lo que pueda —propuso Sawdust.

No era un poni egoísta, pero Sawdust prefería evitar los problemas, y más cuando él no tenía nada que ver. Pero muy en el fondo, quería tener la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a esa poni rosa y poder decirle simplemente hola.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! —exclamó Braeburn con su característico acento— Ven, se donde puedes ser de ayuda.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha con un panorama de lo más agitado. Todos los habitantes del pueblo corrían de un lado para el otro, algunos cubrían las ventanas de los edificios con tablones de madera, otros llevaban suministros a aquellos que lo necesitaban, otros recolectaban manzanas de la llanura cercana y los demás simplemente aguardaban el momento de la pelea, mientras yeguas y potrillos se resguardaban en sus hogares.

—Bien, aquí es. Entra y pregunta en que puedes ayudar. Yo iré con mi prima y sus amigas para intentar parar esta locura.

Con eso Braeburn se despidió, dejando a Sawdust fuera de un granero el cual emanaba un delicioso aroma a tarta de manzana.

«¿Estarán preparando el almuerzo aquí? »pensó Sawdust al ingresar al establecimiento.

—Hola vaquero, ¿Vienes a ayudarnos con los preparativos? —dijo una poni de piel amarillo oscuro con melena de dos tonalidades de verde.  
—Claro, ¿Qué debo hacer?  
—Te mostrare.

Caminaron por el granero que estaba lleno de pasteles de manzana horneados y por hornear. Cerca de las ventanas otros dos ponis preparaban entre si los pasteles, uno se encargaba del relleno y el otro de la cubierta.

—¿Ves la paleta que está allí? Ayuda a mi amiga a poner los pasteles en el horno una vez que los muchachos los tengan listos. Mientras, yo acomodare los que están listos para su traslado.  
—Entendido.

El resto de la tarde pasó fugaz y no sólo horneando, algunas veces las tareas rotaban y le tocaba cortar las manzanas para preparar el relleno, colocar la tapa del pastel o acomodar los pasteles horneados en la carreta. Todo eso teniendo el ruido de la movilización de ponis en la calle de fondo, que corrían de un extremo al otro para salvar su pequeño poblado. La charla ocasional no faltó y Sawdust les contó un poco sobre su trabajo el cual era el motivo de visita aquí.

Se hizo la noche y Sawdust decidió buscar un lugar para dormir, por suerte las chicas le dieron la ubicación de un lugar donde se podía hospedar esta noche luego de un largo día de trabajo no remunerado. Aunque fue una bendición no pensar en aquella poni rosa del mediodía y esa era la mejor recompensa de todas.

Llegó a la posada y subió al segundo piso directamente a una habitación rustica, como la describiría Rarity.

Lo primero que hizo fue arrojar su alforja al costado de su cama e ingresar al baño para darse una buena ducha de agua fría para que su cabeza se enfrié y pueda pensar con calma.

«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Normalmente me hubiera ido de este pueblucho hasta que la tensión pase pero… me quedé »repitió y cuestiono Sawdust en su cabeza.

Una vez enjuagado, se acercó a la ventana del dormitorio para ver el panorama exterior. Aun había movimiento de ponis pero nada de qué alarmarse. Para despejar su mente, se acomodó en su cama y sacó los papeles de prestación de servicio que había preparado para el sheriff en caso de llegar a un acuerdo y se dispuso a revisarlos una vez más. No podía echarse atrás de su compromiso, era un poni trabajador que nunca renunciaba a algo en que dejaba su palabra. Estaba intrínseco en él, como su cutie mark, un martillo y una sierra cruzados entre sí, que denotaba su pasión por la construcción.

Siendo precavido, se fue a dormir temprano para ayudar a los habitantes del pueblo cuando fuese requerido. Con el característico frio del desierto, se tapó bajo los cobertores y cerró sus verdes ojos, conciliando el sueño casi al instante.

**XXX**

Un reflector iluminó la silla donde Sawdust estaba sentado. Era el único en el lugar, o eso creía él.

—¿Me recuerdas? —preguntó una voz aguda e infantil, pero a la vez provocativa y madura.

Los músculos de todo su cuerpo se tensionaron al escuchar esa voz familiar tan cerca suyo, como un susurro en su oído derecho.

Rápidamente giró para encontrarse con ella pero no encontró a nadie, sólo oscuridad.

—Por aquí muchachote.

Volvió a escuchar aquella voz pero esta vez en su oído izquierdo, pero sólo encontró más oscuridad al girar.

—¿Acaso no puedes encontrarme?

Escuchó de todas direcciones, lo cual lo asustó mucho llegando a tensarse mucho más. Las voces siguieron hablándole y preguntándole cosas que él no escuchaba por lo asustado que se encontraba.

Pasaron horas y horas de tormento en posición fetal en la silla con las voces sobre él hasta que decidió terminar con esto con un grito.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!

El eco de ese grito abarcó todo el lugar, enmudeciendo las voces de aquella poni rosa que se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

Luego de unos segundos, la voz contestó:

—Oh tontito, ¿No te diste cuenta? Yo estoy en todas partes.

La luz iluminó aquel lugar, revelando a cientos de clones de aquella poni que lo miraban seductoramente y acechantes, esperando que moviera un musculo para atacarlo.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Sawdust asustado.  
—Entrégame tu corazón —susurró aquella poni rosa.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, todas saltaron hacia Sawdust, quedando atrapado en un mar rosa, como si kilos y kilos de helado de frutilla se hubieran derretido y mezclado con agua.

**XXX**

—¡AAAAAAH!

El grito alteró el silencio de la noche en su habitación. Aquel escenario fue sólo un sueño, uno muy extraño por cierto.

Se levantó agitado y entró al baño, abrió la canilla y dejó que el agua se acumule en el lavado, momentos después sumergió la cabeza en ella.

Totalmente mojado sacó su cabeza de allí y respiro pesadamente para recuperar su aliento. Las gotas se resbalaban de su angustiado rostro y melena. Se vio en el espejo del baño y se reconoció a sí mismo, estaba en la misma situación en la que hace muchos años atrás, con una yegua que…

—No lo haré… no lo tendrás —respondió a la nada.

Sin secarse volvió a su cama para dormir el resto de la noche. Si es que podía.

—Oye, Sawdust, despierta, es hora de la batalla —dijo Braeburn picándolo con su casco.

El aludido reacciono pesadamente, estirándose en la cama y luego levantándose con desgana. Para su sorpresa, había dormido más de la cuenta siendo casi el mediodía.

—Wow, sí que sudas por la noche —señaló Braeburn al ver la almohada y parte de la cama mojada.  
—Es un problema patológico que tengo desde niño, lo siento —mintió Sawdust.  
—No importa. Ven, es hora de pelear con los búfalos —dijo Braeburn refiriéndose a la batalla.

Ambos salieron del recinto y lo primero que vieron fue a todos los ponis del poblado esperando a los búfalos detrás de unas barricadas de madera. Algunos se resguardaban en los pisos superiores de las casas.

—Ve a donde más te guste y prepárate.  
—Entendido.

Sin dudarlo un momento, subió al segundo piso de una casa y una poni de piel amarilla con cola y melena naranjas esperaba cerca de la ventana.

El reloj de la torre marcaba las doce del mediodía y los búfalos se hicieron presentes desde la cima de la colina más cercana del pueblo. La tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo a la espera del ataque.

Durante un momento se creyó que el ataque no se iba a realizar. Todos suspiraron en alivio. Sin previo aviso, la misma poni rosa que dio su presentación ayer se puso en medio de ambos bandos y comenzó a cantar nuevamente su canción haciendo que la ira de los búfalos se intensificara y decidieran de una vez comenzar el ataque.

Sawdust al escuchar esa bella voz aguda asomó su cabeza por la ventana y vio con ojos de corazones a esa poni que lo tenía cautivado danzar con ese vestido de bailarina. Mas su amor y regocijo se reemplazaron con ira y furia al ver a su amada ser embestida por los búfalos.

«¡Acabare con cada uno de ellos! »pensó.

Mientras tanto, los búfalos arremetieron contra las barricadas de los ponis, llevándoselas de frente como si de papel se tratase. Los ponis esperaron pacientes a que sus enemigos se acercaran lo suficiente para poder atacarlos con su arma secreta, pasteles de manzanas. Cualquiera pensaría que esas cosas no servirían en una batalla, pero se demostró todo lo contrario. El caos provocado por el ataque de los pasteles permitió un gran contraataque de los ponis.

En ese momento, Sawdust vio su oportunidad para vengarse por su amada poni.

Sin dudarlo siquiera, saltó del segundo piso y se agarró de un búfalo que pasaba por debajo de la ventana comenzando un reto de jineteada.

Y los resultados fueron más que esperados ya que, al no tener experiencia montando nada en su vida, Sawdust fue derribado unos segundos después de caerle encima.

—¡Ja! ¡¿Eso es todo remedo de toro?! —gritó furioso Sawdust.

El búfalo ofendido cargó contra el poni. Esté intento refugiarse dentro de un edificio pero momentos antes de llegar fue embestido a gran velocidad, lo que provocó que Sawdust ingresara por una de las ventanas de la casa y se estrellara contra las escaleras de madera, estas cedieron y cayeron como escombros contra él, enterrándolo semiconsciente.

«Esto va a dejar una marca».

Antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse, un último pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, o más bien, un recuerdo de su pesadilla:

—Por favor, entrégame tu corazón —se escuchó con una voz tierna y amable.

* * *

**Y hasta aqui llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como dije, este es una introduccion mas que nada, si algo se me olvidó poner del personaje OC lo pondre a medida que siga la historia.**

**Y recuerda, si te gusto el cap. deja un review, si tienes alguna duda o consulta no dudes en enviarme un MP, no muerdo. Si te gustó tambien tengo otros fanfics que tal vez podrian interesarte, pasa a echarles un vistazo.**

**Hasta la proxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	2. Rendido a tus cascos

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo del fanfic.**

**Luego de un tiempo, y con todo esto de la cuarta temporada, he vuelto con un nuevo pedacito de esta historia.**

**Mientras escribía el capitulo unas cuantas ideas se me fueron presentando para que el fic no fuera tan plano y tuviera mas trama ademas de la principal, ahora he metido un poco de este idea secundaria por llamarla de alguna forma, en otros capítulos veré de expandirlo y concretar.**

**Sin mas que decir, los dejo para que lean.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos.  
Los párrafos separados entre XXX representan cambios de escenarios**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Estaba sentado en la misma silla del sueño o pesadilla anterior. Pero esta vez la soledad era su única compañía. Lejos del dolor que había sufrido por el golpe del búfalo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?

Se preguntaba angustiado.

—Entrégame tu corazón —se escuchó a lo lejos.

Tenso como la ultima vez, holló los pasos de un poni que se acercaba de frente, cada vez más fuertes y resonantes en ese cuarto oscuro.

Era ella, la poni rosa que su corazón anhelaba pero su mente rechazaba para no salir lastimado como la última vez.

—Entrégame tu corazón —dijo la poni rosa parada en frente de él.

Su voz aguda y celestial hipnotizaba a Sawdust mientras ella acercaba su casco a su pecho. El suave contacto iluminaba el corazón del contratista, dándole la forma característica.

—Entrégame tu corazón.

**XXX**

Una luz cegadora impedía que Sawdust abriera los ojos por completo. Notó que su abdomen estaba vendado junto con una de sus patas delanteras. Con su casco tocó la parte cubierta de vendas y un dolor molesto le invadió, para su suerte uno soportable. Con algo de esfuerzo logró sentarse en la cama para observar mejor el panorama. Una habitación de hospital.

Una cortina dividía el cuarto, no parecía haber nadie más que él. Y por cada cosa nueva que descubría no hacía más que plantearle otras preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta.

Una enfermera pasó por allí y vio a Sawdust despierto.

—Muy buenos días señor, espero que haya podido descansar para las visitas.  
—¿Visitas? ¿Qué visitas? —preguntó confundido.

Del corredor aparecieron Braeburn y una yegua color naranja de crin rubia, pecas y cutie mark de tres manzanas.

—¡Compadre! Qué bueno que despertaste —dijo Braeburn alegre.  
—¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?  
—Estas en el hospital de Ponyville. Estuviste en coma por dos días luego del incidente.

El recuerdo de montar a ese búfalo y ser embestido llegaron a su cabeza y todo por, aunque no quería admitirlo, esa poni rosa.

—Gracias a ti y los demás el pueblo de mi primo no fue destruido. Además de eso llegamos a un acuerdo con los búfalos. Pero cuando una poni registró los daños te encontró bajo los escombros y como no hay una enfermería en Appleloosa te trajimos en el primer tren hacia Ponyville que es el pueblo más cercano. Ah por cierto, me llamo Applejack —dijo extendiendo su casco.  
—Me llamo Sawdust, mucho gusto y gracias por traerme hasta aquí —respondió estrechando su casco.

En eso, el doctor ingresa junto con una enfermera al cuarto de Sawdust para comunicarle los resultados de los estudios.

—Parece que al fin amanece el paciente, ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mientras examinaba una radiografía de su tórax.  
—Siento un ligero dolor constante cuando respiro y cuando intenté sentarme la primera vez fue peor —se quejó Sawdust.  
—Es comprensible, verás, una de tus costillas presenta una fisura importante y aunque el riesgo de fractura es mínimo podemos darte de alta ahora mismo.

Al terminar esa oración, la enfermera le quita los vendajes a Sawdust y lo sienta en una silla de ruedas.

—Aquí tienes una lista con algunos ejercicios para tu recuperación. Si lo haces bien, la respiración y los movimientos dejaran de ser un problema y al cabo de unas dos semanas tu costilla estará sanada. Claro que tendrás que venir para un chequeo para asegurar esto último. Cualquier calmante, ya sea natural o en pastillas, será suficiente para calmar tus malestares en las noche si no puedes dormir. ¿Alguna duda?

La enfermera lo llevaba hasta la salida en su silla de ruedas acompañados de Applejack y Braeburn. Sawdust sólo tenía una duda.

—¿Doctor, podré seguir con mi trabajo?  
—¡Por supuesto que no! Me dijeron que te dedicas a la construcción y todo ese trabajo pesado sólo agraviará tu condición. Lo lamento, pero tendrás que pedir licencia hasta tu recuperación. Dejé un certificado para que presentes y puedas descansar. Nos veremos en dos semanas Sawdust.

Sin tener posibilidades de cuestionar o quejarse, el doctor y la enfermera se esfumaron, dejando a Sawdust afuera del hospital con Applejack y Braeburn.

Con un dolor soportable empezó a empujar su silla en busca de algún lugar donde residir hasta que termine su recuperación. Debía organizarse para que su trabajo no se estancará y sus trabajadores no se hicieran holgazanes durante su ausencia.

Pero un agarre detuvo en seco su andar, hizo fuerza de mas para poder zafar pero fue inútil.

—Afloja tus riendas vaquero ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Applejack.  
—De verdad, agradezco toda su amabilidad, pero tengo cosas que hacer aunque esté de descanso obligatorio y necesito buscar un lugar donde hospedarme.  
—Y es por eso que tu y Braeburn se quedaran en la granja hasta que termines de sanar.  
—Pero prima, debo ir a ayudar a mis familiares en Appleloosa.  
—Sin peros Braeburn, Sawdust necesita de alguien que lo ayude hasta que sane y sabes que estoy muy ocupada en la granja como para eso.  
—Está bien, lo haré por ti prima.

A todo esto, nuestro protagonista no prestaba mucha atención que digamos. Suspirando en derrota se dejó arrastrar hasta una granja de manzanas que quedaba lejos del pueblo y del hospital.

Por un momento miró desesperado buscando su alforja, la cual el vaquero de Appleloosa llevaba cargando.

—No te preocupes Saw, aquí tengo todo lo que trajiste. ¿Te puedo decir Saw cierto? —preguntó Braeburn al percatarse que Sawdust buscaba algo.  
—Como quieras —respondió en seco.

**XXX**

Al llegar, grandes hectáreas de manzanos cubrían la zona junto con planicies de campo verde que creía, eran parte de la propiedad de la poni manzanita.

Luego de un recorrido improvisado, llegaron a la casa.

—Y aquí estamos, siéntete como en casa Sawdust. Lo que necesites, cualquier cosa, puedes pedírselo a Braeburn quien te llevara a la habitación de huéspedes.

Miró a su costado pero para su sorpresa estaba en la cocina, más específicamente en el refrigerador.

—¿Asi que todavía no es temporada de zapa manzanas abuela Smith? —preguntó Braeburn mientras revisaba entre los estantes.  
—Siempre es un placer tenerte aquí Braeburn, ¿Cómo resultó todo con nuestro manzano? —preguntó la abuela Smith.  
—Tuvimos unos cuantos percances pero pudimos plantarlo sin problemas —respondió cerrando el refrigerador.  
—¡Por mil sequias Braeburn, ven aquí inmediatamente! —gritó Applejack desde la habitación de huéspedes en el piso superior.

Y en un segundo estaba parado en frente de su prima, nervioso.

—Bien, cuida a Sawdust y ayúdalo en todo lo que necesite. Yo iré a cosechar con Big Mac.  
—Entendido —respondió Braeburn con un saludo militar.

Una vez que Applejack se retiró de la habitación un silencio incomodo se estableció en el lugar. Ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos.

—Pues… ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar o de comer? —preguntó Braeburn.  
—Ahora que lo mencionas, necesito que me traigas un papel y tinta para escribir una carta para avisar de mi situación actual a mis empleados.  
—Vuelvo en un segundo.

Y cumpliendo con lo dicho corrió a toda velocidad dejando una estela de humo a su paso y en menos de segundo estaba de vuelta con una hoja de papel y un tintero.

—Aquí tienes. Si me necesitas sólo llámame, estaré en la cocina ayudando en lo que pueda.

Sin más, dejó a Sawdust solo, con una hoja de papel, pluma, tinta y pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza. Debía arreglar el agujero en su agenda provocado por ese accidente… provocado por… esa yegua…

Sacudió su cabeza ante la sola idea. Su mayor "suerte" hasta ahora es haberle perdido el rastro a esa poni rosa que lo hacía actuar de una manera estúpida, fuera de sí. La prueba de eso era su abdomen dolorido que cada segundo se lo recordaba. Pero un extraño presentimiento le invadió, había algo raro en este pueblo, como si fuera a encontrarse con alguien conocido, pero los pocos amigos o compañeros de trabajo no frecuentan esta zona.

Entonces, ¿A qué se debe ese presentimiento?

Se recostó en la cama y hojeo los papeles del contrato que tenía preparado para el sheriff. Remojando la punta metálica en el tintero comenzó a cambiar las fechas escritas originalmente para adaptarlo a la situación actual. Nada de otro mundo, nada de qué alarmarse.

Al completar su tarea agarró la hoja de ejercicios y la leyó detenidamente. Observando el reloj de la mesita de luz decidió que era mejor empezar con ellos cuanto antes.

Tomó una almohada de la cama y para mayor relajación se acercó a la ventana. Aproximó la almohada al lugar donde le dolía y sin ejercer presión la apoyó sobre si.

Inició con unas largas y profundas inspiraciones y exhalaciones que capturaban el aire del exterior. Manzanos frescos, aire de campo. Al principio el dolor aquejaba sus sentidos e interrumpía su respiración pero al rato ese dolor se fue haciendo más leve cada vez. Junto con la respiración agregó unas cuantas poses de estiramiento para adaptar su cuerpo al movimiento, o mejor dicho, resistir el molesto dolor.

Acabó relajado y con dolor leve. No sabía cuánto le iba a durar el efecto de sus ejercicios pero debía aprovecharlos lo mejor posible. Agarró la carta para dejarla en el buzón y el escrito del doctor para ir a comprar esas pastillas que servirían para que el dolor no le aqueje en la noche, pero cuando se disponía a salir del cuarto, Applejack y Braeburn lo interceptaron.

—Hola Saw, ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Braeburn.  
—Con los ejercicios ahora siento menos dolor.  
—¿Pero es grave? —inquirió Applejack preocupada.  
—Nada de eso. Es más molesto que grave —afirmó Sawdust para que no se preocuparan.  
—Si es así, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros a comer un bocadillo citadino?  
—¿Disssssssculpame? Habló manzanita la granjera —dijo en un tono burlón con una mueca bromista sin perder su mirada seria.  
—¡¿A quién llamas manzanita tu rata de la gran ciudad?!

Sus cabezas chocaron y se miraron a los ojos. Desafiantes. Braeburn pudo palpar las chispas que salían de sus ojos y chocaban entre sí, fulminándose con las miradas.

Segundos después ambos se separaron riendo por lo ocurrido, como si fueran amigos, o la típica imagen de Rainbow y ella discutiendo por deportes.

—Buena esa Sawdust. No pensé que fueras del tipo de poni que le gustaba bromear así, ya sabes, siendo tan serio.  
—Si claro… bromear…

Con una risilla Applejack le dio un golpe amistoso en su mejilla.

—Ven, vamos a Sugar Cube Corner a comer algo.  
—Si insisten… pero primero acompáñenme a otros lugares antes.  
—¡Está bien, vamos! —expresó alegre Braeburn.

Luego de dejar la carta en el buzón y comprar las pastillas en la farmacia los tres se dirigieron hacia el lugar antes mencionado. Durante su recorrido le fueron mostrando los sitios de interés, los pocos que había al ser un pueblo donde todos los ponis se conocían.

«Manzanita me parece tan familiar… ¿Dónde la habré visto antes?».

Ese era el pensamiento que recorría la cabeza del contratista cuando de a ratos observaba detenidamente a Applejack. Esa melena rubia, pecas y acento cosquilleaban en su memoria.

Pero su atención se desvió al llamativo edificio en frente suyo, el cual parecía estar hecho de dulces, como en aquel cuento de los potrillos y la bruja. Un poco escéptico entra por detrás de los primos.

El lugar estaba muy atareado, con muchos ponis sentados en las mesas esperando las órdenes que pidieron hace rato. Los tres escogen la última mesa vacía y comienzan a charlar sobre cosas sin mayor importancia.

—Qué raro, Pinkie Pie no suele tardar tanto y más cuando hay tanta clientela —comentó Applejack.

De repente, una jaqueca obliga a Sawdust a levantarse del suelo y llevarse uno de sus cascos a la cabeza.

—Oye Saw ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Braeburn.  
—Es sólo un leve dolor de cabeza. Iré al baño un momento, ordenare cuando regrese —respondió abriéndose paso a través de los ponis del lugar.

Al llegar al baño extremadamente higiénico abrió la canilla del agua y mojó su rostro para refrescarse y así tal vez aliviar su dolor. Pero un sonido haría de ese dolor el menor de sus problemas.

—Hola Applejack. Hola Braeburn que sorpresa encontrarlos por aquí. Bueno, sólo a ti vaquero porque a Applejack la veo casi todos los días y algunas veces voy a su granja y ayudo con las tareas —dijo Pinkie Pie.  
—Si ayudar con las tareas significa revolcarse en la mugre con los cerdos y jugar con ellos para después desaparecer y dejarnos la limpieza a nosotros entonces sí. Pinkie ayuda en las tareas.

Sus pupilas se achicaron en extremo, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron y el sudor corría por su frente. No podía ser ella, era sólo su imaginación.

Entreabrió la puerta y confirmó su mayor temor y anhelo. La poni rosa que causó todo esto estaba hablando con Applejack y Braeburn. Radiante de alegría y felicidad, eso era lo que la poni rosa emanaba, el aura que la rodeaba. Esa melena alborotada y su cuerpo rosa en todo su esplendor.

Luego de escapar de su trance buscó desesperadamente una forma de salir de allí sin que lo vieran. Después de buscar y rebuscar con la mirada encontró su vía de escape, una pequeña ventana. Se veía estrecho y por un momento observó su abdomen y el posible daño que causaría su huida.

—Oye Pinkie, ¿Sabes que hay alguien nuevo en Ponyville no?  
—Por supuesto que si tontita, estuve toda la mañana ocupada preparando algo súper duper especial para cuando lo vea —dijo emocionada dando brinquitos.  
—Pues estás de suerte, el compadre esta en el baño.

Pero el comentario de Braeburn fue interrumpido por un quejido de dolor proveniente del baño seguido de unas palabrotas demasiado fuertes para el público lector.

Braeburn entró al baño para asegurarse que Sawdust estuviera bien. Para su sorpresa sólo encontró mucha agua regada en el suelo y una ventana abierta.

—¿Y a esté que bicho le picó? —se preguntó Braeburn al suponer que Sawdust se había escapado.

Mientras tanto, Saw retrocedía espantado de aquel lugar.

—Veamos, si corro ahora tendré tiempo de sobra para recoger las cosas de la casa de manzanita y ocultarme en el monte para el anochecer. Sí, eso haré.

Pero al darse vuelta su nariz chocó con la de la poni rosa que había aparecido súbitamente. Ahora su mejilla estalló por el sonrojo de tenerla tan cerca, y al mismo tiempo, tan lejos. Su corazón se aceleró y el nerviosismo se apoderó de su persona. Su mente en blanco impedía formular palabra alguna, sólo atinó a retroceder para ganar algo de espacio.

—¡Hola mucho gusto, me llamó Pinkie Pie ¿Cómo te llamas?  
—S-Sawdust —respondió nervioso.  
—Hola Sawdust soy Pinkie Pie, espera eso ya te lo dije. Debes ser nuevo por aquí porque conozco a cada poni de Ponyville y cuando Applejack me contó sobre ti supe de inmediato que debía darte la bienvenida como la que estas recibiendo ahora. No es tan buena como las anteriores porque mi carrito de bienvenidas está en el taller ¿Sabías que confundir tantas veces los adornos con la mezcla arruina el interior de los tubos? Pues yo no, por eso estoy aquí parada dándote la bienvenida sin nada extra duper espectavilloso peeeero —se calló un milisegundo para tomar aire— nada me impidió prepararte este postre sorpresa edición fuego-hielo sólo para ti —dijo agarrando una caja con su boca y esperando que Sawdust la recibiera.

Pero Saw estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención. En su mente, una extraña luz celestial cubría a Pinkie Pie junto con el canto de ángeles que armonizaban junto a sus pensamientos. Sus pupilas fueron reemplazadas por dos corazones rosas, como cuando Big Mac y Cheerilee bebieron esa poción de amor en el día de corazones y cascos. Pero esto era real, lo que sentía… era real. Tal vez demasiado.

—¿Qué sushede? —dejó la caja en el suelo— ¿Qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma, o un terrorífico monstruo hecho enteramente de malvavisco… Aunque ahora que lo pienso eso suena delicioso, en especial si los tostamos y los ponemos entre dos sabrosas galletas y chocolate —la boca de Pinkie se hacía agua de sólo imaginarlo.

Al darse cuenta de la mirada que puso agitó su cabeza una vez más para eliminar esos corazones de sus ojos y recomponer parte de su compostura. Agarró la caja con los dientes y la puso en su lomo.

—F-fue un p-placer P-P-P-Pinkie… pero ahora d-debo… ¡Irme!

Y con eso salió corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a su amada poni.

—¡Espera, conozco a alguien que podría ayudarte con ese problema de tartamudeo, bueno en realidad trabaja con potrillos únicamente pero creo que podría ser útil! —gritó Pinkie desde el lugar viendo a Sawdust huir despavorido— Wow, debí darle una muy buena impresión para que saliera corriendo así, generalmente los ponis se asustan antes de eso.

Tarareando una canción, Pinkie regresaba a su lugar de trabajo.

—Y yo que pensaba que sin mi canción de bienvenida y el carrito no iba a ser suficiente.

**XXX**

Entró corriendo a su habitación y cerró con llave para que nadie lo interrumpiera y como si fuese una rutina ingresó al baño privado pero esta vez para verse al espejo y tratar de encontrar una respuesta allí.

Pero lo único que encontró fue un reflejo del pasado, sólo que ahora faltaban las lágrimas y los ojos rojos.

La confusión invadía su mente, ¿Debía intentar algo por unos sentimientos a primera vista o huir y regresar a Manehattan para continuar con su vida normal? El constante recuerdo lo hacía cambiar de opinión sin llegar a ponerse de acuerdo. Su corazón se estrujaba y volvía a cobrar vida por ello.

Como última medida, tomó dos pastillas analgésicas y se recostó en la cama. El efecto pronto se hizo presente y su relajación se convirtió en sueño el cual Sawdust no resistió quedando dormido, roncando suavemente.

Esta vez se encontraba caminando en una playa paradisíaca con un mar azul como espejo, arena en un sencillo tono amarillo oscuro y una temperatura ideal para un día de vacaciones. Pero era el único quien disfrutaba del paisaje, o eso creía él.

Acostada boca abajo sobre una manta tomando sol en un traje de baño provocador en muchos sentidos se encontraba Pinkie Pie, quien parecía estar dormida mirando al lado opuesto a donde estaba Sawdust quien no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves grandote? —preguntó Pinkie en un tono seductor.

El corazón de Saw subió a su garganta de un golpe.

—Y-yo…t-tu…Pinkie…  
—Al menos sabes mi nombre —dijo Pinkie con una risilla inocente—. Es un comienzo, ven vamos a caminar.

Observó la figura trasera de Pinkie por unos segundos antes de acercarse a su lado y caminar juntos por la playa, que parecía extenderse por kilómetros sólo por ellos, su presencia.

Mas su silencio fue el protagonista de su andar, pero no era uno incomodo en absoluto. Es como si se hubiesen dicho todo con sólo mirarse, pensar. Miradas indiscretas cruzaban de ambos lados pero sin decirse nada.

—¿Me entregaras tu corazón?

Esa pregunta rompió el silencio de una manera catastrófica, las olas rompían cerca de la costa y esa frescura de aire llegaba hasta ellos.

El sueño no iba a terminar allí, era claro que necesitaba una respuesta.

—Yo… no lo sé.

Fue todo lo que pudo responder a la poni rosa parada en frente suyo.

—Han pasado tantos años desde que esa potrilla rompiera tu corazón y todavía no lo superas… Tu corazón no puede seguir conteniéndose, yo soy la prueba de ello.

La mirada seria de Sawdust reflejaba lo tenso de la situación.

—Esto no debería haber pasado, es un error nada más.  
—Enamorarse de alguien nunca es un error, incluso si no es correspondido debes seguir adelante y no cerrar tu corazón a las oportunidades de la vida o cambiar tu actitud para que nadie se fije en ti —dijo Pinkie en modo de reproche.  
—¡Esto del amor es la cosa más estúpida que jamás…

Una bofetada de Pinkie silenció el comentario de Sawdust. Con el mismo casco acomodó la cabeza de Saw, obligándolo a mirarse el uno al otro.

—El amor es la cosa más maravillosa que puedas sentir y tenerlo encerrado, negándolo todo el tiempo te convertirá en alguien distinto a ti, que estará resentido y amargado de por vida. Sin contar que nunca tendrás a alguien que te abrace y brinde calor en esas frías noches de invierno, que sabes que te será fiel y estará allí el resto de tu existencia.

Confundido y con una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla preguntó:

—¿Pero cómo se si me corresponderás?

Rogaba por una respuesta afirmativa.

—Los grandes cambios empiezan por un paso, tienes que estar dispuesto a tomar grandes riesgos si quieres ver resultados —bajó su pesuña hasta donde está su corazón—. Es por eso que te he estado preguntando si… ¿Me entregaras tu corazón?

Aun teniendo algo de inseguridad sobre su pasado, tomó una decisión que afectaría su vida y la llevaría por un lado caótico.

—Mi corazón te pertenece Pinkie… estoy… estoy enamorado de ti.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su voz se llenó de un extraño tono cálido proveniente de su interior. Sin miedo, sus rostros se acercaron cada vez más al mismo tiempo que un brillo ganaba más y más protagonismo en la escena, y no era más que el corazón de Sawdust que después de mucho tiempo rompía su propio candado para permitirse amar nuevamente.

Cuando sus labios estaban por tocarse, el brillo cegó todo el lugar, acabando con un sueño tan maravilloso como revelador.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas, podrás atar más de un cabo suelto.

**XXX**

Agitado por lo sucedido y más por el último comentario Sawdust se levantó de la cama y una sensación de alivio y calor reconfortante llenaba su pecho.

Recordando el regalo que Pinkie le había obsequiado aquella tarde abrió la caja y para su sorpresa había un cupcake algo diferente a lo que había visto jamás. De una mitad la masa era de color rojo con merengue color carmesí con una punta amarilla, del otro lado era una masa celeste con un merengue en un tono parecido y terminaba en una punta blanca.

"Cupcake sorpresa de fuego y hielo" decía la tarjeta.

Con una sonrisa por el regalo de su amada poni rosa acabó de un bocado la parte roja del cupcake. Su rostro pasó a teñirse de rojo ardiente y sus orejas emanaban vapor por la salsa picante que llevaba allí. Ahora entendía lo de fuego.

Corrió por la habitación haciendo ruido y golpeándose con todo a su paso, cuando abría la boca llamaradas salían sin más. Pero recordando la parte de "hielo" del cupcake agarró la mitad restante y la engulló.

Su rostro volvía a recuperar su tono característico, su lengua volvía a ser sensible y sus orejas dejaron de echar vapor mientras se recuperaba apoyado sobre la puerta. La luz de la luna de medianoche se filtraba por su ventana iluminando aquella caja que le regaló Pinkie.

—Entonces… de verdad estoy enamorado de ti.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Como vieron, Pinkie Pie y Sawdust tuvieron su primer encuentro... si a eso se le puede llamar encuentro xD. Antes de comenzar con la parte romántica, nuestro protagonista debe hacer algo más...**

**Y en este espacio, agradeceré los reviews del capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**Chinito4: Pues... gracias. Este es un fanfic mas simple a comparación del anterior.**

**Adriana: Gracias ^^**

**xXnobu16Xx: Y ya habló Pinkie, espero que te haya parecido bueno.**

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review. Si tienen alguna duda o consulta no duden en enviarme un MP no muerdo.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	3. Un secreto no tan secreto

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo del fanfic.**

**Hi guys, ya pasaron casi dos semanas y les traigo la nueva actualización de mi historia en estas que son las vacaciones de verano.**

**En este capitulo pude introducir al resto de las mane 6 como es debido y bueno, sin mayores novedades. Rayos, por alguna razón no se me ocurre nada para poner aquí, antes llenaba este espacio con negrita y ahora no llegó ni a las tres oraciones por párrafo...**

**Yo seguiré con mi debate, ustedes lean tranquilos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos.  
Los párrafos separados entre XXX representan cambios de escenarios**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

—¿Enamorado? ¿De quién estas ena-?

Pero no pudo terminar la oración cuando un casco colorado lo atrajo a la habitación encerrándolo, tapándole la boca con su casco apoyándolo contra la pared.

—Me halagas Sawdust, pero como les he dicho a mucho sementales y yeguas. Yo pateo para el lado correcto del árbol —dijo Braeburn tratando de zafar de la situación.  
—¿De qué rayos hablas?  
—Olvídalo.

Un silencio incomodo cubrió la escena.

—Escucha, lo que escuchaste aquí… no sucedió… ¿Entiendes?  
—Al menos dime de quien se trata, ¿Es mi prima?  
—No, no es ella. No te ofendas pero no me siento cómodo hablando de esto contigo.  
—Oh… está bien. Cualquier cosa estaré para escucharte, para eso están los amigos.

Sawdust no se inmutó ante la palabra amigo. Le pidió amablemente a Braeburn que se retirara y sin chistar obedeció. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dispuso a conciliar el sueño. El poco que podría rescatar, ahora que su cabeza era presa de la poni rosa, o mejor dicho, Pinkie Pie.

**XXX**

«¿Cómo haré para conquistarla?».

La preguntaba rebotaba en cada rincón de su cabeza. Aunque no conocía nada de la poni hasta ahora ya buscaba una forma de ganarse su corazón.

Pero algo hacia que cada posible respuesta se derritiera como copos de nieve luego de la nevada. Algo en Pinkie susurraba desafío, un juego de imposibilidad. Cada segundo era un pensamiento tras otro. Renunciar y volver a su vida normal o intentar y ganarse su corazón. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su aguda voz la mostraban inocente.

¿Era eso un impedimento? Más de lo que se imaginaba.

A todo esto, la familia Apple conversaba animadamente en el desayuno junto a la infaltable anécdota de la abuela Smith pero Sawdust estaba demasiado ocupado observando su plato como para seguirle el paso. Ahora se lo notaba más distante que antes y esto no pasó por alto por Applejack.

—¿Sawdust sucede algo? Haz estado mirando la tostada con mantequilla desde hace quince minutos.

La voz campirana de manzanita sacó de su trance a Saw quien miraba a los demás como si recién despertara de un sueño.

—N-no es nada —sin convencer mucho a los Apple dijo lo primero que le ocurrió—. Gracias por el desayuno pero no tengo apetito.

Se levantó de la mesa y subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación. Cerrando la puerta con seguro.

—Vaya ¿Qué le sucederá al citadino? —preguntó Applejack.  
—Tú sabes cómo son los hombres de negocios allá en la gran ciudad querida —respondió la abuela Smith.  
—Tal vez tengas razón, espero que esté disponible para lo de esta noche.

Prosiguieron con su desayuno, pero Applejack había notado algo raro en su primo de Appleloosa, usualmente siempre tenía un comentario guardado para participar en las conversaciones y sólo se quedaba callado si… sabía algo de importancia, un secreto.

La granjera intuía que se trataba de Sawdust. Debía interrogar a su primo de algún modo pero era mejor esperar a esta noche para que sus amigas la ayudaran con eso.

**XXX**

La noche arribó a Ponyville y Sawdust no salió de su habitación en todo el día. Los ejercicios obligatorios eran su única diversión, no podía dormir, no quería tampoco. Estaba preocupado de decirle a Applejack sobre su revelación, ¿Y si lo tomaba mal? ¿Y si le contaba e iba con el chisme a Pinkie? Esa forma de pensar lo hizo mojarse la cara reiteradas veces. Seguramente la familia Apple se llevará una gran sorpresa al ver el recibo del agua.

Pero gracias a su encierro la preparación del granero fue mucho más fácil.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Applejack tocando la puerta.  
—Claro.

Al ingresar, notó como Saw miraba por la ventana hacia la Luna.

—¿Sucede algo vaquero?  
—¿Necesitas algo Applejack? —preguntó descortés, pero luego de ver la expresión que puso por la respuesta apresuró a disculparse— Lo lamento, tengo mucho en que pensar.  
—Entiendo terroncito. Escucha, se que el doctor te pidió que no hicieras esfuerzo físico pero necesitamos tu ayuda en el granero.  
—Lo hare con gusto.

Ambos salieron dejando la ventana y puerta abierta para airear un poco el ambiente.

—¡Applejack, Sawdust apresúrense que esto pesa y mucho! —exclamó Braeburn desde el interior del granero.

Al llegar el lugar estaba completamente oscuro y no se distinguía ningún alma allí adentro.

—¿Cómo puede estar cargando cosas en medio de la oscuridad?

Su pregunta pronto tuvo una respuesta cuando las luces se prendieron de repente, acompañados de una explosión de confeti y un grito en coro de "¡sorpresa!" los cuales sorprendieron al contratista.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó emocionado y desconcertado.

Braeburn y Applejack junto con las demás se acercaron para felicitarlo y explicarle la situación.

—¿Sorprendido? Esta es tu fiesta de bienvenida compadre —dijo Braeburn.  
—¿De bienvenida? —inquirió sin poder creerlo aun.  
—Exacto, aunque tu instancia aquí será temporal ella insistió en que debíamos festejar de todos modos —dijo Applejack.

«¿Ella? Espero que no se refiera a…».

—Te presento al resto de mis amigas. Ellas son Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity.  
—Nice to meet you ladies —saludó Sawdust tratando de sonar cortes.

Todas inclinaron las cabezas confundidas.

—¿Pardon? —dudó Applejack.  
—Nice to meet you too. Vaya, no pensé que encontraría a alguien más que supiera otro idioma en Ponyville —expresó Twilight alegre.

Por alguna razón, su voz al pronunciar las palabras en inglés era muy distinta a su habitual tono en español.

—Mi trabajo me obliga en ciertas ocasiones a tratar con ponis que son de otros lugares.  
—¿Conoces a ponis de alta sociedad de otros lugares? —preguntó Rarity.

Y la conversación prosiguió de esa manera por un buen rato. De vez en cuando algunos de los habitantes del pueblo se acercaban a saludarlo para luego volver a las actividades que ofrecía la celebración.

Apartando su cumpleaños, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él.

—¡Dejen la charla para otro día, es hora de festejar!

La voz de Pinkie causó un escalofrió generalizado en el cuerpo del Sawdust. Mantener la compostura era la clave para que sus sentimientos pasaran desapercibidos.

—¡Ven es hora de que te diviertas en tu propia fiesta de bienvenida!

Pinkie agarró el casco de Saw y comenzó a hacerlo girar. Formando un mini tornado color ladrillo que se abrió paso por la fiesta hasta estrellarse en la mesa. Al volver en si notó que un gorro de fiesta estaba en su cabeza producto del choque.

El hecho de girar ocultó el sonrojo por el contacto de cascos con su amada. El dolor del golpe era insignificante en comparación.

—¡¿Acaso tienes helio en la cabeza?! El pobre esta herido y tú lo arrojas como si fuera una manzana podrida—sermoneo Applejack.  
—Uy, déjame mostrarte un truco súper especial —dijo Pinkie quien puso un casco en su boca y comenzó a soplar, haciendo que su cabeza se inflara y comenzara a flotar por el lugar.  
—¿Cómo es que…?  
—Sólo es Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie —respondió Twilight a Braeburn.  
—¿Quién quiere jugar a ponle la cola a la princesa Celestia?—propuso Applejack.

Todos aceptaron gustosos incluyendo Braeburn quien no se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder.

—Primero tu vaquero, ponte la venda y te daremos vueltas —dijo Applejack.

Luego de hacerlo girar por diez segundos le dieron la cola multicolor de la princesa Celestia y con pasos torpes y falta de equilibrio buscó la imagen por el lugar.

—Bien chicas, ya saben qué hacer.

La primera en acercarse fue Rainbow quien flotaba por encima del poni que llevaba su casco delante para encontrar la pared.

—Oye Braeburn, ¿Qué piensas de Sawdust?  
—Si vas a empezar con eso desde ahora te digo que me atraen las yeguas —aclaró.  
—No es por eso, es sólo que tu eres el que más tiempo ha pasado con él y bueno, quería saber qué piensas nada más.  
—Bueno, es trabajador, serio, amigable, algo indiferente y… creo que eso es todo.  
—¿Y tiene algún secreto que te haya dicho? Ya sabes, por ser amigo tuyo.  
—N-no, y si me disculpas debo encontrar el plot real.

Pero prestarle atención a Rainbow le salió caro cuando estrelló su rostro contra la pared, llevándose el casco a la boca para sobarse.

—Ay pobrecito, déjame ayudarte —dijo Rarity asistiendo a Braeburn.  
—Estoy bien Rarity.  
—Nada de eso, un caballero campirano como tú debe estar en óptimas condiciones para realizar todas esas pesadas labores. Déjame inspeccionar esa mandíbula para asegurarme.

Utilizando todos sus encantos Rarity revisó la quijada de Braeburn con sumo cuidado acompañado de una mirada coqueta para que el poni terrestre cediera.

Todo el accionar hizo que Braeburn se sonrojara.

—Listo, sabes, un semental tan lindo y fuerte como tú debe ser un gran compinche con tus amigos —dijo mientras hacía círculos en su pecho—. Dime ¿Sawdust tiene algún secreto? Recuerda que no es una Pinkie Promesa así que puedes decirme sin culpa.

Ahora el sonrojo fulminaba el rostro de Braeburn quien se sentía acorralado y encantado al mismo tiempo.

—Ehm… yo… él… si… secreto…—decía embobado.  
—¡AJA! Lo sabia—exclamó Applejack.

Braeburn se sacó la venda y vio como todas lo rodeaban por su comentario.

—Vamos vaquero, escúpelo o te sacaremos la verdad a golpes —amenazó Rainbow.  
—Tranquila Rainbow, no es necesario llegar a eso —dijo Twilight.  
—Twilight tiene razón, escucha Braeburn he notado raro a Sawdust desde que salió corriendo de Sugar Cube Corner y creo que tu sabes porque. Dinos así veremos la manera de ayudarlo.  
—No puedo señoritas, me pidió de rodillas que no se los dijera.  
—Entonces lo haremos por las malas. Si no cooperas con nosotras haremos que escuches el debate de Pinkie por cual sabor de helado es mejor —volvió a amenazar Rainbow.  
—Eso no suena tan mal.  
—¿Ah no? Porque después de la quinta hora se vuelve muy molesto e irritante, créeme.  
—¡Hablare pero no me hagan esto! —suplicó al borde de llorar— Les cuento, anoche estaba a punto de dormirme cuando un golpe llamó mi atención y al acercarme al cuarto de Saw este dijo… dijo… ¡Que está enamorado de una de ustedes!

Todas quedaron con la boca abierta por la declaración de Braeburn. Se miraron unas a otras en busca de alguna solución.

—Bueno, si me necesitan terminare de poner la cola a Celestia.  
—Ay por el amor de…

El enojo de Rainbow hizo que agarrara la cola de Celestia que Braeburn dejó en el suelo y la escupiera con su boca con tal puntería que impactó en la imagen en el lugar indicado.

—Terminó el juego amigo, ahora ayúdanos con esta situación.  
—¿Y cómo quieren que las ayude?  
—No será necesario amigo —dijo Rarity—. Odio ser la rompe corazones del grupo pero a veces estas cosas se van más allá de mi control, no puedo evitarlo, es que soy yo.

Las demás rodaron los ojos ante la actitud presumida de la unicornio.

—Esperen un momento, eso te lo dijo en la noche… pero recién ahora nos conoció a todas… a todas excepto yo…— dijo Applejack aterrada por su revelación.  
—¿Escucharon eso? Applejack tiene novio —comentó Rainbow acompañado de unas carcajadas.  
—Estoy tan feliz por ti Applejack, espero que contrates mi coro de pajaritos para tu boda —aportó Fluttershy.  
—Déjame a mí el vestido de bodas querida, tengo un color claro que combinara con tu color de pelaje —bromeo Rarity.  
—Ya estuvo, a mi no me gusta Sawdust.  
—Entonces debes decirle para que su ilusión no se haga más grande —dijo Twilight.  
—Tienes razón, sepárense y ayúdenme a encontrarlo.

Con esa orden el grupo se separó y comenzaron a recorrer el granero.

Mientras tanto Sawdust se había recuperado de su golpe y se escondía en cada rincón posible. Por alguna razón Pinkie lo perseguía hasta el cansancio sin sudar la gota gorda.

«Las seis son amigas… incluso manzanita… tendré que ignorarlas para llegar hasta Pinkie… Dios, esto será más complicado de lo que pensé».

Sacó su cabeza de debajo de la mesa para asegurar el área y poder salir.

—¡Oye tu… como te llames, tenemos que hablar! —gritó Rainbow desde lo alto.

Y sin más se lanzó hacia donde se encontraba Saw, quien aterrado volvió a su escondite.

—¡Rayos! Me están dando caza.

Sorprendido porque esas ponis lo buscaban sólo le generaban terror, más de lo que ya tenía.

Desesperado agarró dos centros de mesa y los trajo consigo. Movió el mantel de la mesa hasta el suelo y colocó los centros sobre el de tal forma que formara una red para contener a la pegaso de melena multicolor.

Rainbow ingresó debajo de la mesa y el mantel cumplió su cometido cubriendo a la pegaso y haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared. Para sorpresa de Sawdust, las cosas que había en la mesa no se movieron ni un centímetro, como en un acto de magia.

Salió cautelosamente de la mesa seguro de que la pegaso no lo siguiera.

—Disculpa, ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento? Digo, si es que quieres.

Fluttershy le preguntó amablemente a Sawdust que no tardó en reconocerla como una de las amigas de Pinkie. Para evadir la situación dijo lo primero que se le cruzó a la mente.

—Ehm… ¡Mira, un fantasma!

La pegaso se dio vuelta y vio a Rainbow cubierta con una manta caminando tambaleante y gimiendo de tal manera que parecía un fantasma.

Asustada, Fluttershy sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensó y cayó de espaldas, como cuando Rainbow le rugió como un dragón en broma.

Aprovechando su buena suerte Sawdust retrocedió lentamente mirando a los lados ocasionalmente para asegurarse que nadie lo siguiera.

—¡Alto ahí rufián!

«Oh vamos, ¿Cuántas amigas puede tener esa poni rosa?» pensó ingenuamente Sawdust.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a correr, esquivando como sea a los ponis de la fiesta mientras era perseguido por lo que creía, era una loca maniática.

Rarity, ese era su nombre, recordó súbitamente.

—¡Detente, sólo quiero hablar contigo un momento! Por Celestia, voy a sudar como un puerco por esto.

El paso de Saw disminuía por el cansancio y el dolor de su costilla le molestaba.

—¡Déjame solo loca!  
—¡¿A quién llamas loca?!  
—Ups, creo que exagere.

Tan distraído estaba que no se percató del cupcake desparramado por el suelo que lo hizo resbalar y caer sobre la mesa. Esto hizo que la ponchera y todo su contenido volaran por los aires y cayeran sobre la modista.

Aterrada revisó su melena para comprobar que se había arruinado.

—¡Mi melena! Si no la remojo va a quedar melosa y será aun peor.

Sin más remedio corrió por todo el granero angustiada hasta encontrar un balde con agua de lluvia estancada que estaba debajo de una filtración del techo. Metió su cabellera permaneciendo un buen rato bajo el agua.

Por más cómica que fuera la escena, Sawdust buscaba la forma de salir del granero sin que otra yegua se interponga en su camino.

—¡Alto ahí vaquero! Estas rodeado.

Twilight, Applejack y Braeburn lo tenían acorralado en un rincón del granero alejado de los invitados. Rainbow apareció y se unió junto con Fluttershy quien se mostraba algo molesta por la broma pasada y al final Rarity quien tenía la melena lacia por el remojo y titiritaba por el agua fría.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieren de mí?  
—Sabemos tu secreto Sawdust, no tiene que seguir ocultándolo más —dijo Twilight tratando de sonar lo más comprensiva posible.  
—¿Quién les dijo sobre…?

Y fulminó a Braeburn con la mirada. Este sólo agacho la vista apenado.

—Escucha vaquero de la gran ciudad, es muy lindo lo que sientes por mi y todo, pero debo decirte que yo no estoy enamorada de ti.  
—No es lo que parece yo… Espera… ¿Dijiste enamorada de ti?

A todo esto, Rainbow miraba el espectáculo con una ración de palomitas y Pinkie cumplía la función de globo aerostático, incluso llevaba a dos potrillas en una canasta que ató a su cintura que disfrutaban de la vista aérea.

—No trates de negarlo, si quieres podemos ser amigos y todo… ¿De qué henos te estás riendo?

Las carcajadas de Sawdust se escucharon por toda la fiesta por dos minutos consecutivos, no le importaba que su costilla doliera era demasiado hilarante para él. Han pasado años desde la última vez que había reído de esa manera, a todo pulmón, con lagrimas y el típico dolor de estomago.

Applejack estaba roja de vergüenza, definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba.

—Lo siento... Lo siento… ¿En serio tu…? —agarró su estomago y se río un poco mas antes de tranquilizarse— Ahora sí, ¿En serio creíste que me refería a ti manzanita?  
—¿P-pero si no te referías a mi entonces a quien? —preguntó sin poder creerlo realmente.

Y la angustia volvió a invadirlo, sus pensamientos retornaban para atormentarlo pero ¿Era realmente necesario ocultarles la verdad? Después de todo, eran sus amigas y tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su jugada y se involucrarían de buena o mala manera. Con algo de confianza se paró, infló pecho y con su característica tonada seria dijo:

—La verdad es… que estoy enamorado de Pinkie Pie y no descansare hasta que sea mi novia.

Y en un segundo las expresiones expectantes de las ponis se convirtieron en carcajadas salidas de lo más profundo de su ser. Si la risa de Sawdust se escuchó por todo la fiesta, la de ellas abarcaban todas las hectáreas de la granja.

«Al menos… al menos no se enojaron por la noticia».

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Aun me imagino a Rainbow tirada en el suelo llorando de la risa.**

**Ahora les doy una mala noticia, la próxima semana tengo examen final y necesito estudiar así que no escribiré esta historia hasta terminar de rendir. Ademas como se acerca la navidad tengo planeado escribir algo conmemorativo para la fecha así que este fanfic queda en el olvido hasta nuevo aviso. Pero no se preocupen, no dejare a Pinkie sin su amado caballero de brillante armadura de ladrillo.**

**Y en este espacio, agradeceré los reviews del capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**EmpanadaDePollo: ¿Declive? ¿Que es eso? (? Nah mentira, gracias por tus puntos de vista y si, me gustan tanto las empanadas de pollo como las de carne con mucho picante.**

**Azofel-Raz: Gracias, en realidad con algo de practica puedo ser muy versátil a la hora de escribir y siento que este genero del amor no va a ser un problema. Con respecto a Pinkie quise que tenga toda su alegre personalidad hasta que sea el momento de sacarla de su personaje, por otro lado, en ningún momento hay gore en los capitulos. Capaz que te confundiste pero voy a revisar por si di esa impresión.**

**rosa blanca 12: Gracias y si, habra mas escenas con ese pastelillo mas adelante.**

**xXnobu16Xx: Si por anatomia te refieres a clop, dejame decirte que no habrá :D**

**unser. dejesus: Holy crap! *agarra la netbook, el modem, el cuaderno, el lapiz y se oculta en el cerro* Creo que estoy seguro. Tanto tiempo jebus, me alegra que te guste como va quedando el fic. La idea para mi está buena pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes los lectores. **

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review. Si tienen alguna duda o consulta no duden en enviarme un MP no muerdo.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide, Exelion.**


	4. Ayuda y tragedia

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo del fanfic.**

**Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos en este fanfic, ya saben como es, fiestas, vacaciones y demas cosas personales me cortaron el tiempo significativamente. Pero mejor tarde que nunca dice un dicho famoso.**

**Con respecto a lo que verán en este capitulo, tuve que cortarlo para darle suspenso ya que la idea que les habia comentado en capitulos anteriores requiere de un espacio propio y bueno. Ademas de que varios elementos de este capitulo, como el final, se me ocurrieron de ultima hora asi que espero que lo disfruten.**

**Agradezco a mi amigo gonzalo vergara por hacer la portada de mi fanfic.**

**Sin otro particular, les dejo para leer.**

**ACLARACIONES**

**Las oraciones encerradas entre «» representan pensamientos.  
Los párrafos separados entre XXX representan cambios de escenarios**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Los demás ponis miraban como las mane 6 se reían a carcajadas y lagrimeaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sawdust estaba rojo de vergüenza, más de lo normal.

Luego de varios minutos Twilight fue la primera en tranquilizarse y ver preocupada como Pinkie sobrevolaba por encima de ellas. Sus preguntas dejarían al descubierto los sentimientos de Sawdust.

Con un rápido chispazo de su cuerno teletransportó a sus amigas y a Sawdust afuera para continuar con la conversación.

Pinkie agitó los brazos para llamar la atención de las chicas pero era demasiado tarde. Llevó su casco a su melena y activó un mecanismo que hace girar su pelo como si fuera una hélice de helicóptero y empezó a recorrer el granero en busca de las chicas. Las potrillas de la canasta se divertían a lo grande.

Mientras tanto atrás de la casa de Applejack, las ponis se calmaron y entablaron una conversación seria.

—¿Ósea que no es broma que estas enamorado de Pinkie? —preguntó Rainbow

Sawdust asintió.

—¿Y quieres hacerla tu novia? —preguntó Rarity.

Asintió.

—Eso explica porque saliste corriendo de Sugar Cube Corner ayer y te perdiste el desayuno de esta mañana —razonó Applejack.

Asintió.

—Entonces… ¿Nos vas a contar como fue que llegaste a enamorarte de ella? —inquirió Braeburn.  
—Tranquilo vaquero, esa pregunta es muy personal, cuando nos tenga más confianza nos contará.  
—Es lo mismo que se enteren ahora —dijo Sawdust con un suspiro—. Verán, todo comenzó cuando recibí una llamada del sheriff de Appleloosa…

A medida que el relato continuaba la cara de las ponis cambiaba. Rarity y su cara de novela romántica la hacía suspirar a cada rato. Y Rainbow Dash daba arcadas.

El amor no era su fuerte.

—Es muy romántico —señaló Fluttershy.  
—Demasiado para mi gusto —dijo Rainbow Dash.  
—Escucha terroncito, parece que tienes buenas intenciones con ella y que no eres un patán de ciudad. Por mi parte no tendría problemas si intentas algo con ella —dijo Applejack.  
—Con nosotras tampoco, ¿Verdad chicas? —preguntó Twilight.

Las demás asintieron.

—Pero hay algo que debes saber. Ella es algo… ¿Cómo decirlo?...  
—Ella es taaaan cambiante… si eso —dijo Rainbow.  
—Es más que eso querida, ella es… amistosa… en exceso —describió Rarity.

Parecía que ninguna daba en el clavo con el mensaje que querían transmitir.

—Lo que las chicas quieren decir es… que Pinkie es una poni amistosa y su cerebro está programado para buscar amistad con cada poni que encuentra. De hecho, hasta ahora nunca nos ha contado de algún semental que haya intentado estar con ella sentimentalmente o al revés, ella buscando algún semental por amor.

Cada palabra bajaba la moral de Sawdust con respecto a su objetivo amoroso.

—Escucha, mientras más tiempo pases con ella más difícil será enamorarla o hacer que te vea con otros ojos. Es por eso que te vamos a ayudar para que actúes lo antes posible ¿Cierto chicas? —volvió a preguntar Twilight.

Las demás afirmaron.

—Disculpen señoritas pero no necesito ayuda para conquistar a Pinkie —dijo presumidamente.  
—¿Ah sí? Demuéstralo hijo de Cupido ¿Cómo te ganaras el corazón de Pinkie? —inquirió Rainbow.

Y una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Sawdust cuando estaba enamorado era su estado de idiotez. Los ojos cambiaban por corazones y empezaba a divagar entre cientos de escenarios imaginarios con su respectiva dama de color rosa.

—Bueno, primero le daría un ramo de rosas rosas del color de su pelaje y luego la llevaría a una elegante cena a un fino restaurante.

Para este momento sus ojos habían cambiado y empezó a divagar mirando la luna llena del cielo estrellado.

—Luego de una champaña la llevaría a un lugar como una colina donde la luna deslumbre y sea testigo del beso que le robare luego de un momento de charla —apoyó su cabeza en su casco—. Algo sorprendida se dejará llevar cada vez más en nuestro apasionante juego de amor —entre frases dejaba escapar un suspiro—, su inocencia termina cuando nuestras lenguas se conecten por primera vez y la temperatura se eleve al ritmo de nuestras caricias que salvajes recorrerán nuestros cuerpos. Escuchando sus débiles gemidos mientras beso sus mejillas y cuello y mis cascos se escabullen entre su figura hasta su-

—Wow, wow, wow, esa es demasiada información casanova —interrumpió Rainbow.

Sawdust sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la normalidad.

—Además, por más romántico que suene eso no funcionará, tal vez para una yegua normal, pero para Pinkie es una pérdida de bits —dijo Twilight.  
—Es por eso que te queremos dar una mano vaquero. Si de verdad estás empeñado en conquistarla deberías considerar nuestra ayuda —propuso Applejack.

Las palabras de las amigas de Pinkie sonaban sinceras y no se oponían a su amor.

—Está bien chicas, acepto su ayuda pero prométanme no decirle nada a Pinkie.  
—Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, es una Pinkie promesa.  
—¿Pinkie promesa?  
—Es un juramento que no puedes romper.  
—¿Y qué sucede si se rompe?

Y como por acto de magia Pinkie apareció por detrás de Sawdust sorprendiéndolo.

—Si rompes una Pinkie promesa pierdes la confianza de tus amigos y en el peor de los casos su amistad ¿Acaso rompiste una Pinkie promesa? —interrogó Pinkie acusadoramente.  
—N-no. Ellas hicieron una —respondió nervioso.

Pinkie miró acusadoramente a sus amigas por un segundo.

—Okie, Doki, Loki. Ahora vengan a la fiesta aburridos. En especial tu invitado de honor.

Sujetó su casco y lo arrastró devuelta a la fiesta. No hace falta aclarar que su sonrojo estaba presente.

—¿Y cómo lo ayudaremos exactamente? —preguntó Fluttershy.  
—No te preocupes Fluttershy, tengo un libro en la biblioteca que puede serle de utilidad —dijo Twilight.  
—Y yo lo convertiré en un maestro de las bromas para que aprenda a divertirse y poder estar a la altura de Pinkie —indicó Rainbow.  
—Seguramente surgirá algo en lo que podamos ser de ayuda Fluttershy —dijo Applejack—, ahora volvamos adentro, hay una trozo de pastel de frambuesa que tiene mi nombre.

Así las cómplices del amor regresaron a la fiesta y se divirtieron a lo grande. Sawdust controló sus impulsos para no arruinar con el plan antes de iniciarlo.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno para ser más exactos, las cosas se volvieron mejores desde que Sawdust reveló su secreto. La palabra correcta es aliviado.

Pero todavía había un asunto sin resolver que daba vueltas por su cabeza y era como Applejack le resultaba tan familiar. Como si se hubieran conocido antes. Por lo poco que se conocen todavía no hablaron de su pasado así que todo seguiría inconcluso.

De vez en cuando fijaba su mirada en la campesina para tratar de recordar pero siempre era atrapado cuando lo hacía ya sea por su hermano, hermanita o abuela. Miradas acusadoras por doquier.

Ellos solo se miraban y sonreían porque sabían la verdad y no había necesidad de sentirse incomodos entre ellos.

¿O no?

Pasada la hora del desayuno, Sawdust continuo con sus ejercicios de respiración y estiramiento para llegar bien a la consulta con el doctor.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Applejack tocando la puerta.  
—Adelante.  
—Mira tienes una carta de Twilight.  
—A ver…

Luego de darle una rápida leída le dijo a Applejack:

—Parece que Twilight tiene un libro que me pueda ayudar a conquistar a Pinkie.  
—Te convertirás en todo un Don Juan —respondió con una risilla.  
—Cuidado manzanita, si te descuidas podría terminar conquistándote a ti en vez de a Pinkie —expresó con una sonrisa burlona.  
—Jajá basta —dijo lanzándole su sombrero a la cara.

Ambos rieron y luego Sawdust le devolvió el sombrero.

—Ya regreso, no me esperes despierta —expresó en tono de broma.  
—Usa protección —respondió graciosa.

Y así dejó la habitación para acudir a su reunión con Twilight. Applejack se acomodó el sombrero y regresó al trabajo.

Con suma tranquilidad recorrió el camino hacia la biblioteca, nervioso por saber lo que Twilight le tenía preparado. En su andar pudo apreciar lo pintoresco del lugar, la arquitectura de las casas eran rusticas con un aire de campo. Aunque de vez en cuando había uno que otro edificio que contrastaba con esto, como el edificio blanco con aspecto de mármol con un carrusel en la punta o el edificio pastelero donde Pinkie vive y trabaja.

Según las indicaciones de la carta debía buscar una biblioteca con forma de árbol. Al principio creyó que era una broma y que era al revés, una biblioteca con tema de árbol, tal vez para concientizar sobre el ambiente.

Soltó una leve carcajada al ver la fachada de la biblioteca. No era una broma lo del árbol.

Se acercó y tocó la puerta siendo atendido por un bebé dragón.

—Hola amiguito ¿Se encuentra Twilight?  
—Tú debes ser Sawdust, pasa —dijo Spike—. Ha estado toda la mañana buscando un libro para ti. Si me disculpas seguir cocinando.

Verlo ponerse un delantal rosa con el gorro del conjunto e irse a la cocina lo hizo pensar que el dragón jugaba para el bando contrario.

Su mirada de duda lo delataba.

—Se lo que piensas, sólo es muy servicial eso es todo —aclaró cargando un libro con su magia.  
—Perdón, no era mi intención ofender a tu dragón.  
—No tienes porque.  
—Con que… ¿Ese es el libro?

"Como encarar a una yegua. Guía teórica-practica. Ahora con imágenes ilustrativas"

Llamativo titulo.

—Se que el titulo puede resultar demasiado nerd para algo tan complejo como el amor, pero desde que Rarity se obsesionó con las novelas románticas me ha dado intriga y bueno, el resto es historia. Espero que te sirva.

Twilight miraba a Sawdust como si esperara algo de él. Observaba de reojo el libro y luego al semental.

—Anda… léelo.  
—E-está bien —respondió nervioso ante la acosadora mirada de la unicornio.

Abrió el libro en una página aleatoria y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_"La atracción se genera obligatoriamente con tensión sexual. Esto es obligatorio. Si alguien no te ve como alguien sexualmente atractivo te va a ver como un amigo para toda la vida, básicamente en la mente de ellas sos un muñeco de trapo, sos una amiga. Por lo que si estás intentando acostarte con una amiga que te tiene catalogado de "amigo" puede ser un laburo demasiado jodido, el cual yo generalmente intento evitar desde el primer minuto.  
Con tensión sexual y sexualmente atractivo no digo que seas un sex symbol, sino que simplemente sepas flirtear, coquetear en una forma indirecta sin que te pases de la raya desde el primer minuto que te encontrarás."_

Arqueo una ceja luego de leer ese fragmento. Analizándolo un poco y sabiendo que abrió el libro en una página aleatoria había unos términos que no comprendía, pero la idea central escarbó en lo más profundo de su cerebro, echando raíces que deberían ser alimentadas con mas lectura de este libro.

—Yo puse la misma expresión cuando leí esa parte —dijo Twilight con una risilla.  
—Esto me puede ser de utilidad, gracias Twilight —agradeció Sawdust.

Guardó el libro en su alforja y cuando Twilight le ofreció algo de comer, un grito del cielo los alertó.

—¡No hay tiempo para almorzar!

Era Rainbow Dash que ingresó por el balcón de la casa del árbol.

—¡Sawdust, tienes que venir conmigo ahora!  
—Estoy ocupado Rainbow, tengo mucho que leer.  
—¿Acaso quieres conquistar a Pinkie o no? —inquirió la pegaso.

La pregunta hizo que Saw parara su oreja y se concentrara en ella.

—Eso pensé, ahora sígueme tenemos mucho que hacer —dijo saliendo por la puerta, siendo seguido por Sawdust—. Por cierto Twilight, tiré tu libro del balcón al entrar. Recógelo antes que algún otro cerebrito se haga con él.

**XXX**

Con una sonrisa burlona trotaron por las calles de Ponyville hasta llegar hasta las afueras del pueblo, más específicamente una arboleda con arboles llenos de vida.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí Rainbow?  
—Te traje hasta aquí para enseñarte una parte importante de la vida de Pinkie…  
—¿Los arboles?  
—¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero a las bromas.  
—¿Bromas? —inquirió dudoso.  
—Claro, si hay algo que se acerca al deseo de amistad de Pinkie es su necesidad innata de bromear con los demás —explicó Rainbow—. Mi misión es que te conviertas en un bromista natural y que desarrolles sentido del humor para que mi amiga no reprima esos deseos al estar contigo.  
—Creo que entiendo… ¿Pero como haremos para lograr-

Su oración fue interrumpida por un pastelazo que salió de un árbol cercano e impactó en la cara de Sawdust. Con ira el merengue de su rostro se derritió como helado en verano, develando una mueca de enojo.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero, necesitas tomar eso como algo gracioso y no ofensivo —tomó un poco de altura para explicarle su plan—. Mira, en esa arboleda hay materiales para bromas, tu misión es hacerme una broma, de cualquier tipo. Tienes dos horas para prepararte.

Sawdust emprendió la carrera hacia la arboleda, pero Rainbow aterrizó frente a él cortando su paso.

—Espera un momento romeo, allí también hay varias trampas que puse para ti, recuerda tomarlo con calma y alegrarte, y lo más importante, relaaaaaajate. Ahora ve —dijo empujándolo hacia la arboleda.

Al ingresar buscó tranquilamente los elementos que Rainbow le mencionó pero manteniéndose alerta por cualquier posible broma.

—Veamos… ¿Si fuera una pegaso multicolor que ama las bromas, donde ocultaría las cosas…?

El sonido de una trampilla alertó a Sawdust quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, dejando que una red que estaba oculta debajo de unas hojas lo atrapara y lo elevara unos tres metros en el aire meciéndose de un lado a otro.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo… sólo… debo mordisquear esto y me liberare —se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizarse y no perder la compostura.

Haciendo caso omiso a su dieta regular ingirió un pedazo de cuerda y se liberó, pero lejos de estar a salvo cayó encima de otra trampa, pero esta vez unas ramas se quebraron revelando un agujero de seis metros de profundidad.

El impacto, junto con su dolor de costilla, hicieron que una lagrima brotara de su ojo izquierdo.

—Debo tranquilizarme… ¿Qué es esto?

Con su casco alzó una nota que estaba semienterrada. El enunciado destapó la ira acumulada de Sawdust haciéndole salir vapor de sus orejas como si de una pava hirviendo se tratase.

Mientras tanto, Rainbow acomodaba un cumulo de nubes en forma de sillón reclinable y se sentó en él, con su casco movió una palanca y el asiento se reclinó para mayor comodidad. Cuando estaba por tomar una siesta un grito de furia descontrolado llamó su atención.

—¡Rainbow Dash y la-!

El insulto hizo que las aves del lugar levantaran vuelo asustadas y las hojas se agitaran violentamente como si una ventisca hubiera pasado.

—Tienes mucho por hacer enamorado —mientras se acomodaba se puso un antifaz y unas orejeras hechas de nubes—. Mientras, aprovechare para tomar una siesta.

Antes de cerrar los ojos puso un reloj despertador hecho de, adivinen, nubes, pero de tormenta, para garantizar que se fuera a despertar llegado el momento.

Y como si fuera lo más normal cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por Morfeo.

El tiempo estaba por cumplirse y Rainbow continuaba inmersa en su sueño. Roncaba como bocina de tractor descompuesto y un fino camino de baba seca marcaba su rostro.

—Gracias, gracias. Es un honor haber ganado el puesto de capitana de los Wonderbolts —decía Rainbow encima de un escenario con una lluvia de confeti acompañando su celebración.

Desde el lateral, Spitfire subía con una medalla y con el traje oficial para la pegaso de melena multicolor pero cuando estaba a punto de recibir las menciones una nube de tormenta pequeña se posó sobre ella.

—Por favor, déjame cinco minutos más —rogó Rainbow a la nube encima de su cabeza.

Indiferente, lanzó un rayo hacia ella y un fuerte resplandor acabó con todo a su alrededor.

En la vida real, el despertador le había lanzado una pequeña descarga eléctrica para que se levantara. Con algo de pereza golpeo el reloj y lo estrelló contra un árbol cercando, se sacó los accesorios de dormir, se acomodó la melena y gritó.

—¡Espero que estés listo, tu tiempo se acabó!

Ingresó a la arboleda flotando a un metro del suelo y comenzó a explorarlo, viendo como las mayorías de sus trampas se habían activado.

—Parece que el tonto cayó en todas mis bromas —dijo con una risilla—. Veamos si logra atraparme en una…

Con ese comentario colocó sus cascos en la tierra y caminó en busca de una posible broma que le haya colocado.

Al pisar un disco de piedra, se activó un mecanismo que disparó unos frutos silvestres hacia Rainbow pero en una muestra de sus reflejos agarró una corteza de árbol salida y se cubrió con ella. En menos de un segundo los frutos impactaron en la madera dejando una especie de licuado tropical en ella.

—Buen intento, pero necesitaras mucho más que eso para ganarme —con su casco juntó un poco de aquella sustancia y la probó gustosa, formando una sonrisa involuntaria por el buen sabor que poseía—. Dulce, hora de seguir.

Diez minutos después, Rainbow vio algo que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué es eso?

Debajo de unas hojas había una punta de plástico rosa pálido. Sin dudarlo agitó sus alas rápidamente para crear un viento que se llevase las hojas, dejando al descubierto no uno, sino varios cojines sonoros ubicados por todo el sendero que dejaban pequeños huecos para caminar.

Antes de proseguir, Rainbow miró a los lados para asegurarse que nadie la viera.

Y no era para más, ya que usando esos espacios libres decidió atravesar esa trampa con gracia y estilo, al ritmo del ballet. Así es, la muy intrépida Rainbow Dash baila ballet a escondidas. Cuando era potrilla su madre la obligó a practicar a costa suya y aunque lo detestaba, de vez en cuando le daban ataques repentinos de querer bailar, aunque sea unos segundos.

Al ver un patrón conocido en la trampa de Sawdust le dieron ganas de bailar para esquivar aquella broma, y sin testigos cerca era el momento ideal para dar saltos y giros. Sus alas se desplegaban para darle un toque único y especial.

Pero su alegría duró poco al ver como una bolsa de pica pica caia del cielo. Despertando de su trance dio un salto largo para esquivar las trampas y caer fuera de la arboleda algo dolorida.

—Parece que alguien se está tomando esto demasiado en serio… ¿Pero qué rayos es ese olor? —se preguntó Rainbow.

Era tan familiar. Madera podrida. Su mente formulaba explicaciones que creía eran leyendas nada más, sobre unos lobos de madera que residían en el bosque Everfree ¿Pero qué hacían aquí?

Con su vista dirigió la mirada al centro del olor nauseabundo. Una figura se distinguía, un poni que yacía inconsciente con ese aroma que emanaba de su figura, tenía varios cortes con sangre que dejaban evidencia de una pelea.

Al acercarse un poco más pudo percatarse de quien se trataba.

—Sawdust… ¡Sawdust! —gritó Rainbow desgarradoramente volando a su lado sin importarle el olor— Oh no… esto es mi culpa. Debo llevarlo al hospital.

Cargó al contratista en su lomo y con esfuerzo emprendió vuelo rápidamente ingresando nuevamente a la arboleda para tomar el camino más rápido al centro de emergencias.

«Pinkie… Sawdust… lo siento» pensó Rainbow con los ojos cerrados, dejando atrás una lagrima de culpa y tristeza.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegó el capitulo señores, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Sep, eso se me ocurrio de ultima hora.**

**Ahora voy a aclarar algo a mis lectores, en especial a los impacientes.**

**Tanto aqui como en FB estos ultimos dias me preguntaron cuando sacaria el nuevo capitulo de este fanfic. Sepan que no me molesta recibir ese tipo de preguntas es mas, eso deja en evidencia que tanto ustedes como yo nos preocupamos por el fanfic, porque yo tambien estoy conciente de la demora que suele tomarme escribir un capitulo del fanfic, sea por el motivo que sea.**

**No se si lo dije aqui pero no hará mal recordarselos. Al registrarme en esta pagina me hice una promesa a mi mismo la cual era de terminar lo que escribiece, sin importar la cantidad de reviews o si era aceptado o rechazado. Mi convicción de mantener esa promesa me hace continuar, es mi motor, es por eso que no deben dudar de mi porque ante viento y marea traere los fanfics que he prometido.**

**Y si llegara el dia que dejara de escribir fanfics, terminaria el que esté escribiendo en ese momento y me despediria de todos los que me apoyaron, pero concluyendo lo que empecé.**

**Aceptó mis retrasos pero acuerdense que yo nunca prometo tiempo de actualizacion, porque uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar el dia de mañana... como unas vacaciones extraordinarias... o la perdida de un ser querido...**

**Habiendo aclarado eso es hora de usar este espacio, para agradecer los reviews del capitulo anterior por parte de:**

**rompeordenes x2: En la serie si hubo momento de romance, nada profundo por ser, bueno, MLP y con lo de tardar tanto ya lo aclaré, recuerda que no hay bronca por preguntar. Ahora espero que tengas mucha mas intriga con este final :D  
**

**Azofel-Raz: Gracias y si, fue un error mio :P Con respecto a lo de la uni aprobe la materia ^^  
**

**xXnobu16Xx: No me gusta dar vueltas en un malentendido a menos que sea necesario y si, su cabeza se infló.  
**

**unser. dejesus: NO POR FAVOR, TODOS MENOS ESO!  
**

**Y recuerden, si les gustó el capitulo dejen un review. Si tienen alguna duda o consulta no duden en enviarme un MP no muerdo.**

**Hasta la próxima, se despide, Exelion.**


End file.
